


One Night Bite

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: CaptainPan(mentioned), Damix fic, M/M, basically Peter leaves Felix for Hook, prompt, so Felix hooks up with Damon, veery NSFW, xover ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter leaves Felix for Killian, Felix meets a dark-haired man named Damon in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/gifts).



> so thanks to CaptainMercurian's Kiss with a Fist video, I am totally shipping Damix(Damon/Felix) now. She gave me prompt for a fic for them and this is the end result.

This was _not_ something he thought he'd ever be doing.

Felix was not the type to sulk in a bar because he'd been dumped.

Or at least, he'd never thought he would be the type to drink his sorrows away. But then, he'd never been dumped before. And certainly not by the man (boy) he'd thought he'd be with for the rest of his life. But the boy he'd been in love with since the first moment they'd met had left him for someone else. And here he was, alone in some low-rent bar, drowning his pain in a bottle.

So it turned out he _was_ the type.

He stared at the bottle of-oh some sort of strong alcohol, he couldn't even remember anymore. The label was blurred(perhaps he'd had too much), but the pain wasn't dulled. He was still thinking about _him ~~~~_ ~~about Peter~~   _,_ about seeing him walk away with Killian  ~~an _adult._~~

He probably should have noticed when some tall, dark stranger sidled into the seat next to him-but he didn't. At least, not right away. Not until there was another drink in front of him:a glass of bourbon.

"You know, if you frown anymore, you're going to get wrinkles."

Felix turned at the sound of that deep, slightly mocking baritone and found himself looking into a pair of bright, almost unearthly blue eyes. He blinked, edging away from the stranger so he could see more of his face.

He did bear a bit of similarity to _him_ , the man Peter had left him for:they both had dark hair and blue eyes. But where _Killian_ 's hair had been tousled and untidy, this man was impeccable. His hair was the colour of raven's wings and perfectly neat, falling rakishly over his ears.He would almost be attractive, if it wasn't for the sarcasm permeating his voice.

Felix pushed the glass of bourbon away from him, not bothering to dignify his statement with a response.. The man didn't even look offended-on the contrary, he looked rather amused by the snub.

"What's the matter?Is the vodka pissing you off?"he asked, picking the glass up and taking a drink from it himself and arching a single dark eyebrow as Felix continued to glare straight ahead.

The blonde exhaled heavily, attempting to control his temper. He knew he was being needled and, normally, he was good at ignoring it, but tonight, he was in a delicate place. He'd drunk quite a bit and his emotions were not in check.

He clenched his slightly trembling hand around the near-empty bottle on the counter in front of him, attempting to drown out the stranger's voice, like he'd used to do with Peter when the younger boy was pouting. But just like Peter, the stranger didn't seem to care and just kept right on talking.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"he swiped the bottle from Felix's hand and took a drink from it as well, as if he was just testing it. Putting it down, he continued with another question, "So seriously, what are the puppy eyes for? Lost your favourite comb?"

Felix's glare intensified as he turned it on the black-haired stranger. Normally, that would be enough to shut anyone else up. (Except Peter, of course) This guy, though, still didn't seem the least bit intimidated-or deterred.

"Or someone died?"he continued to try and guess what Felix's problem was. "Your hamster?Your grandmother?"He waited a bit to see if he'd caught the blonde off-guard with any of them, for any reaction at all. When Felix's expression just remained stony, he just kept at it.

He snapped his fingers with exaggerated enthusiasm. "You got dumped,"he guessed and, at seeing Felix's sudden flinch, he grinned, showing his slightly pointed teeth. "That's it, isn't it?You got dumped?"

Felix looked away rapidly, trying in vain to maintain his composure. It was too late, though-the other man had caught his reaction. The blonde shifted uncomfortably when the black-hair edged closer.

"Well now, that's no reason to be upset. It happens to everyone,"he said flippantly, setting the clear bottle of vodka back down on the bar in front of Felix. He nudged him and shot him a look that was almost a leer. "What if I could take away the pain?"he quipped lowly, making Felix give an involuntary shiver when lips touched his ear.

He _was_ going to say no, but there was something about the stranger's voice that made him second-guess that decision. He didn't know what it was exactly-but having this man so close to him was giving him a strange sensation, now that the fury from his prying was starting to dissipate.

An odd heat flushed Felix's face at the clear suggestiveness in the other's tone-and his sudden proximity. "I don't even know your name,"he shot back in a vain effort to come up with a reason why he shouldn't say yes.

The blacknette gave a quiet, mirthless chuckle, deliberately invading Felix's personal space. "Damon,"His warm breath fanned out over Felix's neck as he traced the vein there with a single slender finger.

Felix started at the unexpected touch. "What-?"he tried to ask what Damon was doing but the words died in his throat when those startling blue eyes caught his grey ones. "Sh,"Damon silenced him, pupils pulsating slighlty, "Don't be afraid. Just come with me."

Felix obeyed and followed him out of the bar-and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed-hard. His head spun at the force with which Damon's lips suddenly crashed against his own;but, far from being repulsed or frightened, he was exhilarated.

He opened his mouth as Damon slammed a door shut behind them-when had they gotten inside another building?Damon's tongue slid past his parted lips, licking into his mouth and exploring the unfamiliar territory thoroughly.

Felix moaned, feeling it everywhere;the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, swiping over his own tongue and entwining with it. He attempted to fight back, biting at Damon's lips but that only succeeded in making the elder chuckle.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"Damon murmured, pulling at Felix's bottom lip with his teeth before starting to tug the zipper of Felix's sweatshirt down.

Felix didn't respond, just grabbed a handful of Damon's shirt and slammed their mouths back together while Damon worked the material of his outwear off his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor, sucking Damon's tongue back inside his mouth and impatiently toeing off his boots. He was being driven by the alcohol;he knew that was what was fueling his boldness, but it didn't feel involuntary. No, this felt natural, almost instinctual.

His common sense took a backseat when Damon shed the leather jacket he'd been wearing, shoving Felix onto a bed the blonde man hadn't realized was behind him and ripping at his shirt before going straight for his belt. He undid the buckle with almost practiced ease, rapidly doing the same to the single button and Felix's fly.

Felix lifted his hips, helping Damon get his pants off with his own hands as well as his boxers. When he was fully stripped, the blacknette pulled away from his lips just long enough to look at him, lust darkening his ice-blue orbs as he scanned Felix's now naked form.

The intense scrutiny made Felix squirm. He was unused to strangers looking at him like that-he'd never thought he was much of a looker. Only Peter had ever made him feel the slightest bit attractive.Until now, when Damon was looking at him with what could only be described as _hunger_.

He could only blush and stare as Damon removed the rest of his clothes before lunging at him again, this time attacking his neck. Felix cried out when he felt something sharp breaking his skin, but the pain turned into pleasure when Damon began to suck on the wound. "Damon,"he groaned hoarsely, grasping at the silk sheets beneath him.

"Mm,"Damon's responding satisfied hum vibrated against his skin as his hands wandered Felix's body, nails scraping down his sides and stroking over his hips. "I like the way you say my name,"he purred, fingers dipping in between Felix's thighs to tease his steadily growing erection.

Felix's hips jerked when Damon started to palm his arousal, dragging his thumb from the base to the tip with agonizing slowness. His teeth sank back into Felix's neck, drawing on the already open wound and making the blonde squeeze his eyes shut.

"Fuck me,"he demanded roughly, digging his nails into Damon's shoulder and dragging them down the elder's back. The burning in his stomach, combined with Damon's hand on him was too much, " _Pl-please,_ "

Damon let out another husky laugh, "Well, since you said _please_ ,"

Felix groaned when Damon's hand moved away from his throbbing cock but a frown creased his forehead when it rubbed over the wound on his neck. He was about to ask what Damon was doing, but then he felt a slick finger being pushed inside of him.

He shouted out, back arching sharply as the digit began to work at stretching him. The blood wasn't doing much, but he was too far gone to ask Damon to stop. "Ungh,"he groaned as Damon added another finger, scissoring them inside of him, "God, just do it already,"

"Be careful what you wish for,"Damon responded lowly next to his ear, adding a third finger and pumping all three in and out of Felix's shaking body. His mouth moved down Felix's jawline as he continued to stretch him, nipping and sucking at his sweat-drenched skin.

His lips closed when they circled Felix's nipple and he bit down, hard, intentionally causing more blood to well up over the younger's chest. He finally withdrew his fingers, noting the strangled whine Felix let out when he did so.

" _Damon_ ,"Felix all but whimpered as he felt the elder's hand rubbing over the fresh wound on his chest and running down his chest. He didn't see Damon smearing blood over his own length-what he did see was Damon spreading his legs further apart, just before he pushed inside.

Felix threw his head back, hissing at the sudden fullness. And Damon didn't wait for him to adjust before moving, pulling out nearly all the way before ramming back in, biting Felix a third time simultaneously.

Blood spilled out over the sheets, staining them permanently with gore and they tore under Felix's fingers as Damon continued to drill into him with almost inhuman speed. Felix could hardly breathe-not that it mattered. Damon stole his breath the second he claimed his lips again, making Felix taste his own blood.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from licking at the older man's lips, moaning at the saccharine flavour as it hit his tongue. His hands came up to clutch at Damon's back and he rolled his hips forward, struggling to meet Damon thrust for thrust.

Damon growled into his mouth, pushing in deeper with every motion of his hips, trapping Felix between his arms and just downright _rutting_ against him. He swallowed every sound Felix made, and his world spun when Felix pressed his tongue against his fangs, filling his mouth with a warm gush of fluid.

"You're a naughty one, too,"Damon added to his earlier comment, speaking against Felix's lips as he drew the bleeding organ further into his mouth, sucking on it almost too hard. Felix writhed underneath him, adding to the delicious friction between them and spurring Damon on even more.

For a moment, all there was was Damon sucking on his tongue and pounding him into the already sullied mattress. Then, Damon decided to speak again.

"You want to come, don't you, pet?"he whispered into the boy's gasping mouth, increasing his pace even more and making Felix keen wildly, "And you're going to do it just from me fucking you, aren't you?"

Felix could barely form a coherent thought by this point, never mind respond, but it didn't seem to bother Damon that much. He just laughed again, the sound filled with malice as he grasped Felix's knees, pushing them up to his chest so he could get even deeper.

The younger nearly screamed as Damon hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. His vision nearly turned white as the heat in his stomach _finally_ broke and he came, spilling all over his own stomach.

His ass clenched tightly around Damon's cock and it took only a few more thrusts before Damon joined him, biting harshly into his shoulder to muffle his own exclamation. Black spots began to appear before Felix's eyes as Damon rode out every last drop and he slipped unconsciousness claimed him just as Damon was collapsing on top of him.

* * *

 

Damon pulled out of the blonde and rolled over onto his back, tongue swiping over his bloodstained lips as his eyes trailed the boy's bloodied body. He'd never seen anyone quite like this around before-nor had he been expecting to find anyone so... _intriguing_ at a bar called the Rabbit Hole, of all things.

It occurred to him that he didn't know the boy's name, but that hardly mattered. He'd find it out in time-after all, he wasn't quite done with him yet. Not even close.

  


  


  


  


 


End file.
